


Try to Pretend

by Clever_Girl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Mockingjay, adopted family, spoilers for Catching Fire and Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Girl/pseuds/Clever_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beetee has a family. It's unusual, but it's all he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try to Pretend

Wiress sang as she cooked, the melody gently waking him from his dream. Beetee loved her voice, loved how freely she sang. She looked more beautiful today than usual, if that was even possible. He joined her at the table. “Morning, livewire”, he kissed her cheek. “What are you up to today?” 

“Morning, love. Spending time with you.” She handed him a warm mug, and went back to preparing breakfast. “Do you want bread…”

“Toasted.” He finished for her. “Yes, please.” She sang as she worked, strangely, it was an odd lullaby that he wasn’t even sure he’d ever heard her sing before, in fact he’s pretty sure the first time he heard it was when Annie…

Beetee’s eyes snapped open. A dream. No one in the bed next to him, this wasn’t even their house in District Three. Wiress was still dead. The song from his dream floated in from the hallway, Annie probably had to comfort the baby. 

He pulled on trousers and left his room. “Morning, Annie.” He patted her shoulder and leaned over the crib. “Hey, little guy.” 

“Did I wake you?” Annie worried. She was almost too considerate, like he was doing her a huge favor to stay here and help with Tern. Really, the idea of an empty house made him feel ill, his house in three wasn’t a home if _she_ wasn’t there, singing and leaving pieces of machines everywhere. Here, he was useful, and here he could pretend. If he didn’t think too hard, Annie could be his daughter. _Their_ daughter. The ages didn’t quite work, but there was her dark hair, soft voice, the vagueness, the singing.

“Nah, didn’t wake me.” In the crib, Tern saw Beetee and broke into a smile. 

“Up! Up, Bee!” Beetee never could hide the grin that Tern gave him. Tern was the reason he woke up in the morning. The reason he couldn’t just stay in bed all day sobbing about Wiress. He lifted the child into his arms, balancing on his hip, the way Annie always did. 

Annie fussed over Tern’s clothes, pulling up his socks. “I don’t know if we’ll ever be able to get him to call you ‘grandpa’”.

“Doesn’t matter. Smart guy knows I’m not his real grandfather. He’s very observant and I’m too young.” He chuckled. “Breakfast?” 

Annie nodded, and they went downstairs. “You’re still family”, she insisted, long after Beetee thought the topic was closed. 

Beetee placed Tern in his high chair. “I know”. He hugged Annie quickly. This could have been, _should_ have been their family. His and Wire’s. He started on Tern’s breakfast while Annie fixed up the table. She began to sing again, this time one of the ones Wiress loved. Beetee fought the urge to close his eyes and pretend. He couldn’t stop the single tear rolling down his cheek.


End file.
